pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis While Diamond and Pearl continue the fight, the Team Galactic commanders get visited by Sird, who explains her mission, and the events after she petrified the Pokédex Holders in Kanto. Chapter Plot Platinum identifies that Dialga and Palkia used Roar of Time and Spacial Rend to attack her friends. The two moves ripped space and reverted time. Diamond and Pearl fight the two Legendary Pokémon, and Pearl notices Platinum and Cynthia reading a scroll. Diamond is certain that Platinum will find the key to win this battle. Cynthia notes that Dialga and Palkia have their attention at them, ever since they arrived. She believes it is because there is nobody present to control them: she does not see Cyrus around. Suddenly, Cyrus calls them fools, but Cynthia does not see him anywhere. Cyrus warns them a new center will swallow everything - it is becoming wider, and swallowing the incomplete world. Dialga attacks Diamond and Pearl, as well as their Pokémon. Platinum and Cynthia tend to Pearl, who claims he's okay, and asks of Platinum to keep reading the scroll. Pearl, who also heard the voice, has no doubt that was Cyrus, and compares it to the one at Celestic Town. Suddenly, Platinum and Pearl see Diamond confront Cyrus, who proclaims that he does not need to stop Dialga and Palkia, as the world is about to be reborn, a process that cannot be stopped. Sird notices the space being distorted. She comments that Jupiter was quite good at battling against the Gym Leaders, but notes since she is much calmer, the effects of the space distortion is much more intense on Jupiter, and provokes her for the loss. Saturn and Mars ask Jupiter who Sird is, and Jupiter refers to her as Team Rocket's commander, who infiltrated the enemy organization for a mission. Jupiter reminds Saturn and Mars about Cyrus' plan, which started many years ago when they were gathering Pokémon related to space. Mars counts Solrock, Lunatone, Cleffa, Clefairy, Starmie and Staryu. Sird explains there are many Pokémon linked to space, but there was one that was the most powerful of them all: Deoxys. Hearing that Giovanni wanted to capture it, Sird went under guise among Orm and Carr to gain Giovanni's loyalty. She assumed when they'd encounter Deoxys, she'd capture it for her boss, Cyrus. Moreover, Sird had plans for the criminal organizations outside Sinnoh, and even gave Archie the armor, thinking it'd be a shame for him to disappear. Jupiter remembers Sird having trouble with capturing Deoxys, who attributes the failure to the Pokédex Holders. While she was battling the enemy, her leg got hit by an Ice-type attack, which made it harder for her to walk around. Still, she did see some interesting things, in the moment she went to capture Deoxys: a black Pokémon, whose attack collided with Mewtwo, causing the Pokédex Holders to be petrified. Despite her failure, Sird did find the mechanism for petrification. Since her leg still hurt, she had some grunts come over to help her, and chose one of them to act in her stead. Due to the Team Galactic grunts not having a mind of their own, but a group of consciousness, she freed one of them from that control. She introduces the grunt, who came from Veilstone City, the one that Diamond encountered in the Game Corner. Sird notes this one follows her every command. Saturn is angry, since he didn't expect him to be the person that would betray Cyrus. Sird adds that she was chased by Mewtwo, and went straight to this region to lose Mewtwo, who hunted her to free the petrified Pokédex Holders. Sird notices the grunt has the Pokédexes, and is quite surprised that he got attached to them. Riley and Lucario appear, who have heard Sird's story. Riley introduces himself, and has Lucario use Close Combat to attack. Sird's Starmie protects Sird, while Riley notes when he looked at the machine, he found a very malicious aura, but not from the grunt, but from the person behind it. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, to which Starmie deflects the attack. Sird asks of Team Galactic commanders to leave the fight to her, as she faces Riley. Cyrus looks at a giant hole in the sky, and comments nobody can stop this phenomenon from devouring the entire world, as the center will swallow everything. In fact, the distortions will change this incomplete world, to its end. Debuts Pokémon *Darkrai (flashback) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters